


freddie fights a bitch

by dedmermaid



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, disco deaky, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedmermaid/pseuds/dedmermaid
Summary: some dumb bitch steals freddies heels and its like that one fight where hannah montana beat up beyonce i think it was beyonce





	freddie fights a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of skinny kween cardi b, "heheeee"

Freddie pushed a shocked Roger out of the way, "Move bitch." he said running into some fancy store.

Deaky did some sad seductive disco dances while Brian stared at the sky without fucking blinking.

Freddie picked up a nice pair of pink heels and hid them in a piece of foreskin lying on the ground. "Now that's epic." Deaky disco danced while slapping his fresh pepperoni penpen popo nipples. 

Some girl dressed as a stick of gum came in and stole the heels. Freddie ran up to her and smacked her with a condom full of frozen diet coke and she fucking died.


End file.
